Alice's Predicament
by emo-princess666
Summary: He walked towards me and pushed me roughly against a tree. "I like largeness remember" he whispered in my ear.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Predicament

Alice POV

I was walking from the White Queen's castle. "_I was supposed to meet Tarrant for tea_" I said to myself lost in thought. I finally started to focus on the surroundings and found myself lost in the dense woods. I started to look around trying to find something, anything that looked familiar. All was quiet when out of nowhere there was a rustling sound from the trees. I froze trying to pin point where it came from. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving. I noticed that it was a dark figure.

"Hello", I whispered not really expecting someone to answer. Behind the trees Stayne walked out. "Why hello my dear Alice" he said smirking evilly. MY eyes widened "Stayne" I said with confusion and fear in my voice. "What are you doing here?" I asked puzzled. "_He's supposed to be at the outlands isn't he?" _I wondered to myself.

If I had known what he had planned for me I would have ran away instead of asking him pointless questions. He walked towards me and pushed me roughly against a tree. "I like largeness remember" he whispered in my ear. "N-"**….**, I tried to say when he kissed me forcefully. I struggled and thought how wrong it felt to have another man's lips on my own, how the only man I've ever wanted to kiss was the Hatter. Oh how Tarrant would be so disappointed.

Stayne forced my mouth open and shoved his disgusting tongue inside my mouth. _No, no I don't want this. This shouldn't be happening"_ I thought. He pulled back still pinning my body against the tree with his lower body. When I saw his face it was hard not to notice the lust in his eyes and to feel his arousal on my thigh. He leaned in and started to cover my neck in little kisses and bites as you would do to a lover.

I was terribly frightened and couldn't think of a way to get out of Stayne's grip. He started to bite and suck on my neck harder. It hurt so badly but strangely I felt something else. I knew that they would result in dark bruises. I struggled trying to get him off or to at least have enough room to slip out and run away. He was too heavy and I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and started to move my head from side to side so that he wouldn't be able to kiss my lips once again. He moved one hand to my throat and the other one to the back of my neck to hold me in place.

"Stop moving you little slut. You know you want this just as bad as I do", he said to me. His words affected me. Not in the way where I was shocked that he had said that to me but in a way where I actually liked the name calling. The next thing I know is that he moved us to the floor and I fully came to realize what he wanted to do to me.

I felt his hands move down from my neck to my shoulders, down to my chest and finally to my right breast. There he started to knead my breast and I couldn't help but acknowledge that it felt good.

"_No this is wrong. He's going to hurt me. I can't find pleasure in this. I need to fight and get away from him" _I thought to myself. I felt him kiss his way down my throat to my left breast. He lifted his head and gazed down at me.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful" ", he whispered before bent his head and licked my nipple through my dress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its short. I'll try and write longer chapters. please review. I accept criticism good and bad alike but please keep in mind its my first fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stayne's POV

"_I found her" _I thought to myself. I had been wandering around the woods looking for my dear Alice for the past 3 days. I kept hoping that I would find her sooner rather than later and at last I did. She looked like if she was lost in thought not really paying attention to where she was going.

"_I wonder what she's thinking so hard about…..I bet she's thinking about me and not that stupid Hatter. Oh how I should have chopped his head off when I had the chance then there would be nothing and no one keeping us apart" _I said to myself.

I stayed a couple of feet behind her so that she wouldn't see or hear me, so that I could surprise her when the opportunity presented itself. I saw her stop and look around. I guess she finally realized that she was not where she wanted to be.

I stopped too, watching her, admiring her from afar. Then I thought that now is the perfect time to show myself to her. I moved a little bit to the left and froze when I realized that I had made a sound. I watched her go rigid and I knew she had heard me.

I looked down while I started to move closer making sure not to step on anything to make noise. "Hello" my angel called out. I figured that now was the perfect time to reveal myself to her. I stepped out from the cover of the trees and said "Why hello my dear Alice". Her eyes widened from the surprise of seeing me.

"_I knew she would be happy to see me"_ I thought excitedly. "Stayne" she said. My name falling from those lips was wonderful. "What are you doing here?" she asked me. _"How can she not know that I am here for her? Can she not see the love I have for her in my eyes?"_ I wondered to myself. I walked up to her getting a little upset at the fact that she didn't exactly look pleased to see me.

I led her to a tree and pushed her against it. I didn't mean to be so rough with her it's just I am so excited to finally have her in my arms. I moved my lips towards her ear and whispered to her "I like largeness remember".

"N-"….. She tried to say before I stopped her and smashed my lips to hers. "_How could she resist me? Doesn't she see how much I care for her." _I thought to myself getting mad. I held her in place while I forced her mouth open and stuck my tongue in. I knew I was being aggressive and I started to calm myself down.

I pulled back from her and just stared at her keeping her in place with my body. I knew she could feel my hardened shaft on her thigh and I wondered what she thought of it. I leaned in again but this time instead of kissing her on the lips I started to kiss and nibble on her glorious neck.

She started to fidget and I knew that she liked it. I started to bite and suck on her neck harder hoping to leave marks so that everyone would know that she belonged to someone. That she belonged to me. She was starting to move even more and I thought, _"Maybe she wants to be able to touch me just the way I'm touching her"._

She started to shake her head from side to side. "_That whore",_ I thought _"She doesn't want me to kiss her."_ I placed one of my hands to her throat and the other one on the back of her head to make her stop moving.

"Stop moving you little slut. You know you want this just as bad as I do." I told her. I positioned us onto the forest floor so that I would be able to touch her easily. Since my weight kept her in place I was able to use my hands more. I moved my hands from her lovely neck to her shoulders, down to her magnificent chest and finally to her glorious breasts.

I had to touch them and knowing that I finally had that opportunity I started to knead her right breast. It was the perfect size for my hand. Meant for just me. I kissed my way down from her pale neck to her left breast and stopped there.

I raised my head to look at her. "Beautiful, simply beautiful" I whispered out loud. But that word didn't come close to describing this goddess in front of me. _"Mine"_ I thought before I bent my head and licked her nipple through her dress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I know I havent updated in a while. sorry to those who read my story. Sadly I dont own these characters just the plot**

* * *

><p>Alice POV<p>

I stifled a moan as I felt his tongue touch me. I can't lie and say that it didn't feel good but I needed to keep that from Stayne. If he were to realize that I like the way this feels he would continue when all I want is to get him off of me.

"_Why do I like this?"_ I questioned myself "_How is it possible that I like the way this feels."_ I knew this was wrong but I couldn't get my body to understand what my mind was saying.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when he started to undress me. "Stop please stop Stayne, this is wrong" I pleaded with him.

He ignored me and continued sliding the top of my dress off my shoulders. First the right where he started to lay light kisses and then the left where he did the same.

I was very startled on how gentle he was being all of a sudden. "Stayne?" I said quietly.

"Shh" he said; "Look I know that this isn't how you would want things to go but you need to understand that…" he stopped.

"That what Stayne?" I asked him quietly to keep him calm "What do I need to understand?"

"That I care for you. You don't understand how much I truly care for you. From the moment I saw you I fell and I fell hard."

"I would have gladly turned my back on the Red Queen to be with you but I knew that you would never accept me for I have done horrible things. Things that I truly regret" He confessed to me.

"I know that this isn't the right way to get you to like me back but I needed you. I needed to be with you as soon as possible. "

"That's why I came looking for you and when I saw you the need to possess you hit me. I just wanted to claim you.""I understand if you never want to see me again. Just say the word and I'll go" he said to me.

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I was completely dumbfounded. Of all people I would never have guessed that Stayne would say that to me.

That he would care for me that much. In so many ways it was unbelievable he sounded so strongly about it.

"_He's putting his heart on the line, the least I can do is be grateful that he explained everything to me, and that he's giving me a choice"_ I thought.

"Stayne" I said to him, "What you just said to me is unbelievable but…"

"I know what you are going to say to me. You're going to say to get off of me and I never want to see you again aren't you?" he asked.

"No." He looked up at me, "What?" he asked.

"I said no. I was going to say that what you said was unbelievable but that it was sweet and caring." I replied.

"You put everything you had out in the open and if it means so much to you, well you can keep going if you like."

"Wait hold on for a second. Are you saying what I think you're saying" he asked. "Yes I am. It's just that I don't think I have it in me to be able to reciprocate" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean it'll be one thing for me to just let you do all the work but another to do stuff to you. I can't do that. I just can't" I told him.

"It's ok if you don't feel comfortable doing anything. It's your first time right?" he said

"Yeah it is. I'm still a virgin. I wanted it to be special and to be with a man that cares for me" I said my thoughts immediately going to the Hatter.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned me.

"Yes, this isn't the right way to do it but I know you care for me….right?" I asked.

"Of course I do" he said immediately. "I just want this to be what you want."

"I'm sure" I said not being completely sure at all. With a nod of my head he started to undress himself.

He first took off his cape and laid it on the ground. He picked me up and placed me on it. "So that you will be more comfortable" he said.

"Thank you" I replied sitting up with a small smile. Kneeling, he began to remove his armor, hit boots and his black socks.

I had to admit that the tight long sleeved shirt he had on underneath the armor really defined his chest. He wasn't overly muscled or scrawny. He seemed just right.

He began to lift his shirt up and I started to see his pale skin and the light trail of hair starting from his navel down towards his pants.

He continued lifting it up higher and I could see the faint lines that defined his abs. His shirt goes higher and I can see his whole chest.

He finally takes his shirt completely off and I was able to admire him fully. Even his scarred face looked nice and relaxed under the moonlight compared to how it usually was full of hatred and disgust.

He threw his shirt off to the side and came towards me. He gently pushed me down and straddled me. While he hovered over me he said "It's your turn" before he continued to undress me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its short and I know that its a long shot that that would happen but its possible. love it, hate it, kinda sorta like it. please review and tell me what you think whether its good or bad.<strong>

**Thanx**


End file.
